Random Questions
by Eryessa
Summary: Why can't all the vivosaurs evolve? How did evolutionary fossil rocks come into existence? Why can't Yango shut up for once? Oh my Gosh, are you even you? Just something I put together this morning out of pure boredom. I am trying a different approach to writing.


The Odd Team was excited, Ashlee knew that if she were to use the miraculous fossil rocks, the ones that had the gold skulls in it, clean them really good and use them on her team, some would evolve.

_**I don't get it, why can't I evolve?**_ Daspleto, her Daspletosaurus, or Das for short, asked as she was walking towards the fossil center.

_**Not everyone can evolve, Das, I can't.**_ Hypsi, the Hypsilophodon said. _**I would love the defense that silver body thing gives.**_

"I'm still not used to hearing vivosaurs speaking in my head." Ashlee said, shaking her coppery orange hair.

Ashlee smiled at the KL-33N robot at the Cranial City Fossil Station. They were in the cleaning room and Ashlee was going to evolve some of her vivosaurs with the miraculous fossil rocks that she had found. It will be a tedious job but some of her vivosaurs were going to need it. The Odd Team was made up of Das, Hypsi, then Aeros, Yango and Stego.

"How may I help you, BEEP?" KL-33N asked looking at the young woman.

"I'm just going to clean on my own, thank you." She said as she selected the first of three miraculous fossil rocks.

"Of course."

These miraculous rocks were very fragile, Ashlee dared not even use a hammer. She opted to use a basic drill. Even though KL-33N was breathing down her neck, telling her what to do, she ignored him and went about her work. With ten seconds left to go on the timer Ashlee managed to clean the miraculous rock to it's full one hundred percent.

"Marvelous, you discovered a gold skull. Now you can integrate it into a vivosaur you already have. BEEP BOOP." KL-33N told her.

"I want Yango, please." _**Yes, yes, yes, I'm getting evolved, I'm getting evolved!**_ The medal Ashlee was holding out to the cleaning robot started jumping around in her hand.

"Yang, you either calm down and be quiet or I'll bypass you for Aeros." Ashlee warned, staring at Stego's younger Chinese cousin.

Suddenly the medal stopped moving but it was still vibrating. Like a small kid sitting on her hands so that she could get desert, or something like that. All Ashlee could do was shake her head as she handed Yang's medal over to KL-33N.

On the screen she watched as Yang was integrated with this gold fossil.

_**Why can't I evolve? **_Das asked again.

Ashlee sighed, dropping her head before looking up in time to see Yang transform into something that looked like a giant spiked turtle with a spiked tail. She was still red in color but she now held a distinct turtle-like appearance.

"Congratulations, your Yango has turned into a Dydomio." KL-33N said.

"Dydomio, that's, well um…" Ashlee started to say.

_**That's a boys name! I am not a boy, I'm a girl dang it.**_

Ashlee tried not to laugh because the once female Yango sounded awfully like a mix between a cartoon frog and turtle, with a hint of masculinity mixed in. Ashlee had to lower her head so that her face was obscured, not that that was any trouble for her vivosaurs to know she was trying to hide the laugh.

_**It's not funny, Ashlee. I'm a transgender now. I can't be a Dydomio, I'm a girl.**_

_**Maybe you can be Dydomia.**_ Stego, her once cousin, snickered from his place in the medal case on Ashlee's hip.

_**No, I want to be Yang.**_

Stego sighed, _**Dy doesn't sound like a guy's name.**_

There was a silence as KL-33N handed the Dydomio's medal back to Ashlee. It was as if the fire type vivosaur was thinking.

_**If you behave I'll call you Princess Dy, at times.**_

_**Really, you'd do that, Stegs?**_ The once Yango asked.

_**We all will if it will make you be quiet and let some of us sleep.**_ Aeros stated, yawning big as he woke up from yet another nap.

_**You always sleep, you Argentinean vivosaur.**_ Dy mumbled.

"Will all of you shut up, I'm getting a very annoying headache." Ashlee said rubbing her face.

The process went all over again, cleaning a gold fossil skull. This time Stego was evolved, and he actually liked his new name.

_**Barbaros, that sounds like a pirate. **_Dy said, huffing was more like it. _**Why couldn't I get a cool name like that?**_

Ashlee picked up her Dydomio's medal and walked over to the Vivosaur Medal Machine, the VMM. Attaching her medal case to the machine, she switched in Dy's medal and pulled out Raja's medal.

_**What did she do now?**_ Raja asked, his deep voice tired from his storage sleep.

"She was annoying me. Maybe a time out of the Odd Team will enlighten her. Aeros, do you want to be evolved next?"

_**It would be fun to see what I will be.**_

"I'll take that as a yes. Raja, I'll have to find a miraculous fossil rock for you later, okay."

_**I'm in no hurry. **_Raja said.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Like the other times before, the copper orange haired girl managed to get a hundred percent on this gold fossil skull. Then the question popped up that made even Ashlee stop what she was doing to think about it.

**_How did these gold and silver fossils come into existence? _**Hypsi asked just as Ashlee finished cleaning the fossil in front of her.

"That's, well, I don't know. I never really thought about it before. I'll have to look around and figure it out. Okay, KL-33N, can you integrate Aeros with this gold fossil?" She asked, turning back to her task.

On the revival screen, Ashlee found something that looked like a butterfly dragon, or was it a dragon butterfly.

**_Nice wings, Bub._** Das said, a laugh bubbling in his throat.

**_Oh shut up._** Ashlee almost died in laughter when she heard her new Teffla speak.

If Dydomio sounded like a frog-turtle, then Teffla sounded like a gay pixie. There was the male voice, but at a higher pitch, and he was sporting a pair of butterfly wings.

**_Oh my gosh, if Dy sounded transgender then you sound gay._** Barbaros busted out in hysterics. Even his medal was rolling, like someone rolling on the floor laughing. More like LMFAO.

"Stop it, the lot of you." Ashlee's English accent became more pronounced now. "No matter how funny it is, that's no way to treat her, I mean him. Teffla, I'm so sorry."

**_Don't be, I actually like this. See my stats, I have a higher attack rate now and my defense is higher, I'm faster and…and…I'm just pretty._**

_**How can you go from an Argentinean bad boy to a Miss Priss, I mean Mr. Priss?**_ Das asked, still snickering.

_**Careful there, Das, at least I can evolve.**_

Instantly the earth type vivosaur snapped his mouth and went back to being quiet.

"Well, it looks like I have to go find another of these miraculous fossil rocks for Raja." Ashlee said putting her cleaning supplies in her backpack. "We'll be back later, KL-33N."

_**Can you find a silver body for Tro and me? We need more defense if you're going to use**_** us.** Hypsi said.

"Yes, Hyp, I'm heading to the Jungle Labyrinth for that and to find more pieces for Barbaros. But let me make a request." Ashlee said walking to the door of the cleaning room.

_**What?** _All five vivosaurs in her medal case asked.

"Can you all shut up? I have a headache!" She growled, putting her hands to her head.


End file.
